


Grocery Store

by saffrondawn



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes the mistake of going grocery shopping with Ronan's list.</p><p>---</p><p>Day 6 Prompt: "Grocery Store"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store

Adam was confused by half the things on the shopping list. Ronan was going to go but got held up by something which left Adam to the shopping. At first, he thought it was in Latin but nope, Ronan wouldn't waste it on a shopping list. He debated calling his boyfriend but he rarely picked up his phone when Adam called.

Hesitant, he pushed the cart down the aisles until he could figure out what the hell was on the list. He picked up the items he knew and even found a few by accident. He got to the end of the aisles when he re-examined the list.

Five more things.

Well if that was supposed to be dinner, he knew he had to pick up other ingredients. After a new route through the store, he made it to the check-out stands. As he was waiting for the line to ease up, he took a picture of the list and sent it to Ronan's phone with the caption “What the fuck, Ronan?”

Adam wore a smile on his smile as he placed the groceries on the belt, paid, and walked out of the store. His phone dinged as he got in the car.

Ronan had messaged back, “Yeah and your point?”


End file.
